paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Layton and the Paw Patrol
The paw patrol were on a journey to England for a strange reason. A letter appeared at the lookout one day and it said to come to england, along with a couple tickets. Rocky: Isn't it wierd that we got a letter telling us to go to England? Chase: I agree, but England looks pretty nice. Skye: Yes, and I want to look around. Ryder: But, the letter said to wait for someone here. Zuma: I want to do some sightseeing too! Ryder: Well... Rocky: I want to go as well. Ryder: OK you could go, just don't get lost. Skye, Zuma, and Rocky: YES! The three pups went, but the rest stayed with Ryder. Ryder: Why are you pups not going with the others? Tundra: I want to see who sent this letter. Marshal: Me too. The pups start mummering. Meanwhile the three other pups were wondering around the forest near the city. Skye: I wonder who sent the letter? Rocky: Maybe it was the Queen of England! Skye: Or maybe an England rockstar! Rocky: Or maybe it was- Zuma: Bears. Skye and Rocky: Bears? Rocky: Why would bears take us to England? Zuma: NO BEARS! Skye and Rocky look over and saw two bears growling at them. Skye: Run! The three pups run along the trail away from the bears then come across a tall man in a top hat, and a boy with a messenger bag. Rocky: Please! Help us! Tall man: Get back you three. The three pups get behind the tall man. Zuma: Aww man, what's going to happen? Boy: Professor, let me handle this! The pups: huh? Tall Man: Alright, you think you got it? Boy: Absolutly! The boy then makes growling noises. The pups stand there confused. Rocky: How will that help us? The Bears the wander away. The pups: WOW! Boy: I did it! ???: GROWL!!!! Just then, a robot came, it looked at the pups and humans viciously. Robot: Target aquired. Tall Man: Let's go! Everyone else: Right. They all start running from the robot, then they wind up falling down a hole with brick walls. Boy: Is everyone alright? Everyone: Yes. Tall man: Let's look around, maybe we could find something that could help us get out. Everyone starts looking around. Rocky: So um... we didn't catch your names. Tall man: Oh! My apologies. I'm Professor Layton. Boy: And I'm his number 1 apprentice, Luke. Zuma: Well, I'm Zuma, and this is Rocky, and Skye. Skye: Ya, and we're part of the Paw Patrol! Luke: Paw Patrol? Hmm... *looks to Layton* Professor? Layton is in thought. Rocky: What's he doing? Luke: Thinking. Skye: So he just st- Layton: I've got it. Layton then pushes a brick with a symbol on it, revealing a door. Layton: Let's go! Then everyone goes through the door in the order, Skye, Zuma, Rocky, Luke, Layton. Luke:Hmm... Paw Patrol? Layton: Is something wrong Luke? Luke:No, but I have a question for you three. The pups: Yes? Luke: Do you guys know someone named Ryder? Rocky: Ya we do! Layton: Ahh, so you guys are the patrol with pups. Zuma: I guess you could say that. Skye: So Professor? Layton: Yes? Skye: How did you know it was that brick that opened this door? Layton: The brick had an ancient symbol, which means "open" Skye: Oh. Meanwhile near the forest. Chase: Their scent ends here for some reason. Ryder: I guess we could look around for any- Then suddenly a tree falls open like it was a door. Dirge: That was a close one. Rubble: What's going on. Skye: Hey! I think this is the exit! Chase: Skye? Rocky: Hey guys come look we found it! Tundra: Rocky? Marshal: Wait! Didn't Rocky say guys? There was only three and two were at the exit. Then the three pups, Layton, and Luke pop out of the hole. Ryder: Great everyone's here. Umm... Who are you two? Layton: I am professor Layton, and this is my apprentice, Luke. Luke: Apprentice number 1! Ryder: Oh, well, I'm Ryder, and these are, Chase, Marshal, Rubble, Tundra, and Dirge. The five pups: Hello. Luke: So that's who that lettar was talking about! Layton: What letter? Luke: Oh while you were gone, We've got a letter from someone and well I forgot to tell you, and these guys were mentioned in the letter. Chase: Did you guys send us that letter? Layton: I don't recall sending a letter to anyone. Do you luke? Luke: No Professor. Layton: Wierd. Anyway, do you have a place to stay? Ryder: No. Layton: Luke, do you think it's ok for them to stay with us? Luke: It's ok by me. Layton: Do you want to stay with us until you guys need to leave England? Ryder: I think that would be fine by us. Pups: Fine by me. Later, in the home. Layton: Hey Luke. Get that book there. Luke: Okay. Luke then gets the book and brings it to Layton. Layton: So Luke, you think you could solve this puzzle? Dirge (who was listening): Can I look? Luke: Sure. Luke and Dirge then look at the puzzle. Dirge: This is a hard puzzle. Luke: I agree. The puzzle was to try to point out why the machine wouldn't work. Dirge: The wiring may be broken? Luke: The machine is not pluged in? Layton: Actually, there has to be one more gear near the end in between those two gears. Luke and Dirge: Oh. Ryder: (Who came walking in.) So, do you know who sent the letter talking about us? Luke: I don't know, but we got a letter saying the a boy and a bunch of pups that talk are coming here for a reason, the reason wasn't said and there is no signiture. This is very- There was a knock on the door. Luke: I got it. The door then opened. Male voice: Nice to see you again Luke Female voice: Yep.Category:FanonCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:Fanon CharactersCategory:CrossoversCategory:Crossover EpisodesCategory:PupsCategory:HumansCategory:AnimalsCategory:Episode